


VV Day

by entirebutt



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirebutt/pseuds/entirebutt
Summary: A fic I did for @JamesAB on twitter about his characters Adriana and Alma and how they spent their Valentine's Day.
Kudos: 1





	VV Day

Valentine's Day isn't anyone's but a florist's favourite holiday, but no one dreads Love Day more than a baker. Special orders made months in advance, panic buyers the day of, single people looking for comfort foods, no matter what the baker has to fill every single order. So at the end of a long day of kneading dough, spreading frosting, having to write full love letters on each individual cookie, and yelling at impatient customers, is it any wonder why the owner of Marconi's Bakery isn't in the most romantic of moods? As Adriana Marconi throws her apron on its hook, she is irritable to say the least. Now as a middle-aged Italian woman she always seemed irritable but after a busy Valentine's Day where their only extra employee called out, she is 5'6" of pure frustration. Adriana turns her head to look at Tina's apron up on the hook next to hers and the Italian mother rage starts building inside her until she just needs to shout at something.

"What the hell was so impor'ant that you couldn't come in and help your mudda?! Ya lazy little-" Adriana's shouting at her daughter's apron is interrupted by arms wrapping around her waist.

"You're yelling at an apron Addy." Adriana's wife Alma speaks into her ear in that calming voice of hers and all of Adriana's anger at Tina gets put back into the box, it's still there but it's put away. Adriana takes a deep breath and turns around to face her wife.

"Ya right, we made it tru the day, I'll yell at Tina later. Right now I just wanna get home." Alma smiles and gives Adriana a kiss. Alma O'Reilly has always had a very chill disposition, a mellowness that makes it hard to get up in arms about anything when you're around her. She regularly wears a flower crown, which should speak volumes about what vibes she puts out. Alma breaks their embrace and moves to put her apron up on the hook next to Adriana's. 

*SMACK*

"Oh, looks like you're in a good mood now." Alma responds to having her ass smacked very passively. 

"Hard ta be upset when I'm lookin' at THAT." 

"Well now I have to do this." Alma grabs onto Adriana's sweater-clad sweater puppies and gives them two quick squeezes. A big part of their relationship is that Alma loves huge boobs, which Adriana has, and Adriana loves big butts, which Alma has. 

"Alright alright, we'll save that fer later." Adriana takes a step back and then just stands there while Alma puts her jacket on.

"You're not gonna go warm up the car?"

"Hell no, I wanna watch you walk out."

The drive home was a cold one but Adriana kept herself warm with the thoughts of yelling at Tina when she got home. Adriana doesn't like screaming at Tina but for an Italian mom, coming home when your kids have acted up is like walking through the tunnel before a huge football game. By the time her and Alma get to the front door, Adriana is so amped up she's bouncing in place as Alma unlocks the door. The lock clicks open but Alma turns to face Adriana instead of opening the door.

"Addy-" Alma speaks in her soothing voice but gets immediately interrupted by Adriana.

"Remember earlier today when we had to make a Baked Alaska the size of a wedding cake and Tina wasn't there?" Adriana asks without taking her eyes off the front door.

"... Yeah go nuts." Alma throws the front door open and Adriana explodes through it.

"TINAAAAA!" Adriana screams into the dark house. There is no response.

"TINA GET THE HELL DOWN HERE!" After more silence, Adriana notices a light in the kitchen. She stomps her way to the back of the house turns the corner and...

"THERE YOU ARE!" There she wasn't, the light in the kitchen was coming from a lone candle sitting on the kitchen counter. Next to the candle there was a baking pan with a card on top. Adriana marched her way over to the setup and snatched the note.

"Happy Valentine's Day Moms, I baked ya brownies and let you guys have the house to yaselves, Love Tina" Adriana turns red with rage. If it were possible, steam would be coming out of her ears at this point.

"YOU SKIP OUT ON US JUST TO STAY HOME AND BAKE!? OH YOU ARE GONNA GET IT WHEN I FIND YOU YA LITTLE-" Adriana's tirade is interrupted by Alma's hand on her shoulder.

"Baby, you're screaming at brownies."

"The brownies represent Tina." Adriana says without a hint of irony before turning back around to continue giving the brownies the business. Alma spins her wife back around so they're face to face.

"Take a look at the sink." Adriana follows Alma's hand gesture to see the sink full of bowls, pans, and all manner of utensils soaking in dirty water. 

"Not washin' the dishes, list keeps pilin' up." Alma looks at Adriana with a little disappointment.

"Addy, the girl's got two boyfriends and a crush on every dad in the neighborhood. Plus she shares the boyfriends with another girl so she probably has to get her something too. She was baking all day and she still made us brownies." Adriana has always thought Alma was too quick to forgive Tina when she acted up, but at the same time Adriana always struggled to disagree with her. The fiery mudda lets out a sigh of temporary defeat.

"Fine, I'll drop it.... for now." 

"Great, now how about we take these brownies upstairs and dig into them, and each other." Alma's voice quickly shifts into a flirtatious tone at the end of her sentence that perks Adriana up immediately. She grabs the brownie pan in one hand and Alma's wrist in the other.

"Let's go sweet cheeks!"

"Hey are you feeling anything yet?"

"Nope"

"They usually kick in by now."

"Did you use less this time?"

"No I put extra cause I wanted us to get fuckin stupid."

"Well I'm just the normal amount of stupid right now."

Tina Marconi has had a busy Valentine's day: cannoli for Mr. Brooks, double-chocolate chocolate chip cookies for Mr. Murphy, monkey bars for Mr. Mankai, cheesecake-stuffed pumpkin bread for Mr. Wilson, a pound cake for her secondary boyfriend Max and his girlfriend Emily to share, brownies for her mothers, and finally "special" brownies just for her and her main boyfriend Jack. She'd finished her deliveries, failed to get any DILF dick, and met up with Jack. They went into Jack's bedroom to eat their brownies and trip out together, that was 40 minutes ago and now they're starting to feel like something is wrong.

"So ya wanna just bone?" Jack asks nonchalantly, "Oh man what if they kick in halfway? That'd be awesome."

"Sure I guess, I just don't know what's up with these brownies." Tina picks another brownie out of the pan and takes a bite.

"Hmm, I don't remember putting peanut butter chips in our brownies." Tina swallows and takes a good look at the brownie she just took a bite of, meanwhile Jack already has his pants off and is spread eagle on his bed.

"Hey Tina, check it out." Jack calls as he starts shaking his leg to wave his dick at her. Tina ignores him and grabs another brownie that she immediately tears in half, it was full of peanut butter chips. Tina's face scrunches up in confusion as she works things out in her head until eventually...

"OH SHIT!" Tina throws the brownie to the side, accidentally smacking Jack in the dick with it as she sprints out of his bedroom.

"Huh, that was weird. Guess I'll go fuck with Max and Emily."

"Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit!" 

Tina repeats herself in a panic as she runs back to her house. She bursts through the unlocked front door, not even bothering to shut it behind her, and runs straight to the kitchen. 

"FUCK!" Once Tina sees that the "special" brownies aren't on the kitchen counter, her problems upgrade from shit to fuck and she does the "in deep" dance where she doubles back into several different directions not sure where to go. Suddenly she hears a bang from upstairs. Tina moves so fast she bangs her foot on the doorway of the kitchen and has to hobble-run to the stairs. Tina climbs the stairs and goes straight for her mothers' bedroom.

"DON'T EAT THE BROWNIES!" Tina yells as she bursts through the door but she quickly deduces she's too late by the fact that her Ma (Adriana) is naked on the floor while her Mom (Alma) is lying in bed under the covers eating a brownie.

"Hey sweetie, you're in trouble." Alma says in an amused tone as she finishes her brownie.

"What's wrong with Ma?" Tina asks terrified of what she thinks the answer is.

"She really liked your brownies. I thought they were a little too weak though."

"TINA!" Adriana yells as she suddenly lifts her head up, scaring Tina. She turns onto her stomach and tries to push herself up but her arms give out, leading her to land on her boobs and giggle.

"Ma you're okay!" Tina rushes over to help her mudda, letting Adriana use her arms to pull herself up. Once she's up Tina remembers an important detail. "And you're naked" Tina plainly states as she recoils in disgust.

"Tina! Mi amore! Gimme a hug!" Adriana throws her arms open in a way that puts her titties on full display as she approaches her daughter.

"Uhh can you put on a shirt first?" Tina asks as she slowly backs away from her stoned, naked mom. Adriana lunges at her for a hug but Tina ducks under her arm and gets behind her Ma.

"Or maybe you could just yell at me instead?" Tina tries to reason with her mother to no avail.

"Tesoro! Why don't you wanna hug me? C'mere!" Tina gets ready to dodge again but this time Adriana goes for low lunge meaning Tina's face slaps right into her mom's titty.

"EWWWWWWWW!" Tina jerks back and holds onto her face as if acid was just thrown into it and the reaction means that Adriana can follow up with a full hug. 

"Ewwgrossgrossgrossgross MOOOM HELP!" Tina yells to Alma fruitlessly as she's caught in her naked mudda's clutches

"Hey that's what happens when you drug your mother with pot brownies."

"I'M SORRY!" Tina's whining voice lets Alma know she's had enough and Alma sighs.

"Alright," Alma throws her blanket off, turns onto her stomach, and lifts her hips up to put her ass on display, "Aaaaddy~" Alma calls for her wife in her most tempting voice. Adriana turns her head to see Alma swaying her ass side to side and immediately releases Tina. She faceplants right into Alma's ass and then stops moving completely. 

"She fell asleep, you should go now." Tina dashes out of the bedroom and slams the door behind her. Once she's outside, Tina shudders and takes her shirt off as quick as she can.

"I need to shower and burn this fuckin shirt."

END


End file.
